


Merry Christmas, Mom

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Derek is sweet, Fluff, M/M, Stiles visits mama Stilinski's grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Stiles wanted to visit his mom's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Mom

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed

_It was Christmas, the snow had stopped falling from the sky, leaving the whole surrounding covered in white. Stiles had put on enough clothes to withstand the cold outside, there on the couch was Derek, sitting comfortably sipping his mug of hot chocolate. Stiles smiled as he gazed upon the man who stole his heart, Derek looked back grinning at him “Ready to go?” it was almost a whisper that traveled through the wind, “Yeah” Stiles said silently, walking towards Derek. They held hands walking past the door, their house, to Derek’s Camaro._

_When Stiles said he wanted to visit his mother’s grave this Christmas, Derek was more than happy to oblige He had never seen Stiles mother before and Stiles was not that too open to him with her so he figured this would be a great time to pay respect. They drove first to a flower shop and bought a bouquet before heading to the cemetery._

_When they arrived at the place Derek killed the engine and turned to Stiles “We’re here,” the brunette looked at the window, sighing deeply “We are.” They both went out the car, Derek wrapped his arms around him when he noticed Stiles was shivering from the cold, the storm maybe over but its still freezing outside._

_Stiles went to a halt when he faced his mother’s grave. It was covered in white. He immediately tried to wipe away the snow covering the ground and Derek helped him. After they have cleaned it up, Derek laid the flowers, paying some respect to Stiles mother._

_“Hey Mom,” there was a weak voice coming from Stiles, Derek knows he’s trying to push back his tears. “Merry Christmas!” It has been years since Stiles spent Christmas with his mom, with his whole family and after she died Christmas had never been the same anymore to him._

_“I am very good as you can see,” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hands “A lot had happened since you’ve been gone” Derek can feel Stiles’ pulse rising, he turned to Stiles and he saw him wipe the first line of tears on his eyes. “I’ve got a boyfriend now, well mate technically. It’s complicated” Stiles lifts their hands now, hoping his mom would somehow notice “His name is Derek, Derek Hale. The one I’m telling you months ago” he laughed weekly and Derek hugged him from behind._

_They stayed there for a while, with Stiles talking on his mother’s grave. Stiles know she won’t be back anymore, that she’s in a happier place, and that she’s proud of him no matter what. “Well, we should go now, Mom. It’s freezing out here” he turned to look at Derek, rubbing his arms. “You should go to the car first. I have something to say to your Mom” Derek smiled at Stiles and gave him the key to the Camaro. Being so cold and frozen, Stiles grabbed the key, he gave Derek a peck on the cheeks before heading towards the car._

_When Stiles was far away enough, Derek got down to have a clear look at the grave stone. “I promise to take care of him, so don’t worry” he whispers to the air and smiled. He meant what he said about taking care of Stiles and Stiles should know that by now “Also, I would like to take your son’s hand in marriage if that’s alright with you” he chuckles lightly, bowing his head before turning to look at where Stiles was “He’s an amazing man, and I would take care of him for the rest of my life.” He stood up saying his goodbyes to Stiles mother._

_“Merry Christmas, Mom”_


End file.
